The Lioness and the Serpent Prince
by PhoenixEyes25925
Summary: The Daughter of Godric Gryffindor and the Son of Salazar Slytherin have an unlikely romance. However, many obstacles stand in their way. Can they overcome the feud of their fathers? Or will their love wither away as the friendship of the two founders did? One Shot.


**Elena's POV**

The class bell rang sharply, drawing me out of a pleasant daydream. I return my focus to my students as they began packing away their books and quills back into their bags. It was Friday so they were eager for the reprieve the weekend would give them. They have been working so hard to prepare for their exams. However, I still have to enforce their homework policy.

" Alright class," I address them loudly to get their attention over there scrambling to pack up. Twenty-four pairs of eyes turn to me respectfully. I smile at them sweetly." Don't forget to finish your essays on the history and the principles of Animagi. I will accept nothing less than two feet of parchment." I added a little more sternly to a chorus of groaning and mumbling.

"Now now, I feel it is an appropriate amount to show that you understand the process and dangers of the transformations." I glance at the fourth years again and with another smile dismiss them.

After assembling the papers on my desk into a neat stack I stroll out of my classroom and begin making my way to the Great Hall for dinner. The corridors are packed with students. Many of them exchanging plans to meet in Hogsmeade the next day or for numerous activities they would do on the Hogwarts grounds. As I passed the second floor corridor I saw the caretaker, a grumpy little woman, scolding a first year for spilling her inkpot on the floor. I chuckle to myself and move on.

"Professor Gryffindor! Could I have a word please?"

I turn to see the young black-haired potions master leaning casually against the entrance to the dungeons. He made a striking figure, lean and handsome, draped in emerald robes that flowed smoothly to the floor. I feel my cheeks heat up under his bold, appreciative gaze.

"Of course Professor Slytherin."

I purposefully cut a path through the throng of students to the dungeon entrance. Professor Slytherin kindly stands aside and gestures me to go first. We silently file down the stone steps to the dungeon and over to the first room in the corridor. I step inside the dimly lit office. The light is green from being underground and from reflecting from the many potions arranged on the shelves. He silently closes the heavy wooden door and turns to face me. We stand silently for a minute, drinking each other in. in the flickering candlelight his dark eyes mirror the green haze, creating emerald faucets in his irises. His high cheekbones carved handsomely as if from marble, crowning his beautiful , coy smile.

"you look lovely, Elana." His voice is rich and intoxicating. I, again, find myself blushing. "thank you Bronson." I reply meekly. He slowly closes the distance between us and opens his arms tentavely, inviting me in. I step into his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist and breathing him in. his constant contact with potion ingredients has covered him in a deep, spicy perfume. It reminds me of our time picnicking in the Forest last spring. I lose myself in the pleasant memories, as if I had stepped into a Pensieve and was watching the moments play before me. The enchantment breaks when he huffs exasperatedly.

"Preparing for these exams has left so little time for us to be together." his voice is full of melancholy.

I tilt my head back to look at him. The emerald facets in his eyes have been replaced with a shadow. "I know my love, but the year is almost over and then we will have endless hours to see each other. I cannot wait for our trip to Peru. We will be spending our nights in the vast hills under the stars." I hope my excitement in contagious and will lighten his mood, but his expression is still sad. I reach my hand up and trace my lips with my finger. "Bronson. What is it?"

He gently pushes me away and moves to sit on the edge of his desk. He runs a hand through his silken hair then rests his fists on his knees. He looks so trouble it pains me. " Its just that its so hard being together. We have to meet in the shadows so our fathers wont see us. Your father despises my father and his views-"

"your not your father though." I cut him off with finality. Bronson is not the type of man that would demean anyone that wasn't pureblooded. He had proved it to me with his great kindness and fairness to his students. But he still looked as though he was struggling with something.

With a deep breath he meets my gaze. " I cant do it anymore Elana." his words are barely a whisper but it seems to echo loudly in my mind. Anxiety ignites in my heart and my mind begins to reel. No my body is reeling too. I grasp the edge of a nearby chair to steady myself. Tears pool in my eyes. "Do you not love me anymore?" My question is directed at the floor. I did not have to strength to look at him or I would start crying. I hated to cry.

" No of course I do Elana!" he is on his feet in an instant and once again enveloping me in his arms.

" I don't understand." I whisper into his chest.

" I'm sorry," guilt laces his voice. He tips my chin up so I could face him. Using his thumb he traces away the escaped tears from under my eyes. " I should have been more clear. I only meant that I don't want to hide anymore. I love you Elana. I want the world to see. Marry me, please?"

Marry? All the air flies out of my lungs. Suddenly the heavy silence of the dungeons press relentlessly in my ears. His steady gave holds me. His beautiful smile begins wilting and I realize he is expecting me to say something.

" Bronson," my voice is surprisingly sturdy. " I love you too. But our fathers, they wont permit it. It's like you said, they despise each other."

" Oh Elana, I don't care. This is about our love, not their pride. They have never agreed to anything. Yes, Slytherin is an old and pureblood family, your family is too. My father has a traditional view on magic and your father is stubborn, but why should we have to suffer for them? I love you Elana, that's what matters. Please don't make me beg. Say yes?" his eyes plead mercilessly.

"Yes Bronson, I will marry you."

He pulls me to him and with graceful ease, swings me around the room, my heart swelling with pure joy. I cannot help it, I start giggling. A bubbly, happy sound in the gloomy, green room. He gently sets my back on my feet, frames my flushed cheeks with his gaunt fingers and pulls my in to a deep, passionate kiss.

Later that evening I stand outside my fathers office. " I should have went to Madame Reese for an anxiety potion!" I mentally scald myself. My heart is beating a swift, frantic rhythm. My hands are shaking so fiercely that I have to clench them into fists. Taking a deep breath, I steel myself and knock on the door before I could back out. "Enter."

I step over the threshold into the large room and see my father sitting by the fireplace reading a letter. I approach cautiously, as a wild animal to a stranger.

"Ah, Elana!" He booms proudly. As his only daughter, Godric Gryffindor considers me to be the "jewel" of the family. Since I have taken up teaching at his school and published many essays on my transfiguration work, he boasts about me to anyone who would listen. My brother, Gendry, isn't much of a topic for my father. Since Gendry decided he would travel the world to play quid ditch and fight dragons, my father does not seem to have much to say about him except to call him a 'stray' child.

My fathers broad figure shadows me as he embraces me in a tight hug. His scruffy beard tickles my cheek. "I didn't see you at dinner." He says as he settles back into his chair. I scuttle over to the chair opposite him and perch on the edge. He glances curiously at my wringing hands in my lap. " Were you busy?" "Yes," I reply curtly out of my nervousness. I am never curt with my father. We have always had a good relationship. Since I was young when mother died, my father taught me everything. He was my constant guide and would always help me with my problems. He has never frightened or intimidated me like he does with most people. So when his look became puzzling, I knew I just needed to tell him and get it over with. Focusing on the hearth I clear my throat.

" Father, I love you and I have always respected your judgment, but I… I…"

I sense rather than see rise from his chair. He kneels beside me and gently takes my hands into his. I tear my eyes away from the hearth and look at him. His eyes are imploring and full of concern. " What is it my child? I have never seen you in such a state."

" I am in love daddy."

A ghost of a smile crosses his face. He chuckles and pats my hands. " That is good news. I knew one day I would have to give you up to another man. I must say I'm not eager for it, but if you love him then I can do it. But you seem so scared. Were you afraid of what I would say?"

I brace myself for his anger. " I am in love with Bronson, and he with me. He has asked me to marry him and I would like you to give us your blessing."

My father releases my hands and walks over to the fireplace. The flames cast him into a black and red silhouette. The image is menacing and I shiver. As the silence ticks o, my nerves worsen and I have to knot my fingers in my robes to keep them still. When I can no longer stand it, I stand up and move to go stand by him.

"Elana." His voice is filled with hurt and desperation. It stops me in my tracks. Tears threaten my eyes again.

"Elena, I had always thought you would fall in love with a man with an honorable name. Someone that doesn't have darkness surrounding them. Not a snake. I just don't understand." He suddenly snaps his head around to examine me. "Are you under a curse? Did he coerce you to drink a love potion?" his gruff voice is angry and… scared?

"NO!" I shout indignantly. Then more softly. "No." I step over and place a reassuring hand on his arm. "Father, I truly love him." He scalds. "He is fair and gentle to me. He respects me and cares for me. He has never expressed any of his fathers views. We have been in love for over a year now. Nothing would make me happier than for you to give us your blessing." I stare up at him intently, waiting again for an answer. Finally, his shoulders slump forward and defeated, runs a hand over his now exhausted face.

" Ok. I will give you my blessing." Losing my self control, I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek as if I were a little girl again. " Thank you, daddy."

"I am only doing this because I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness. I am not pleased with this, but I trust your judgment."

I thank him again and after biding him goodnight, I retire to my chambers. I hope that Bronson was able to talk his father into letting us marry. It is too late to go see him now, so I eagerly await to tell him the news in the morning. I settle down on my soft bed and settle into sweet dreams.

**Bronson's POV**

She said yes! I cant believe she said yes! The gloomy green of my office could not invade into the bright spot of my heart now that Elana will be my wife! I cant even focus on finishing my ingredient list, I'm so distracted by the new turn of events. I set aside my list and decide on going to the kitchens to get some food instead. I march out of my office and head down the hall towards the kitchens. Barely paying attention to my surroundings, I run straight into my father. All color drains from my face, I haven't prepared to tell him yet!

"Hello son." Salazar was not a muscular, towering man like Godric Gryffindor, but he was… well eerie. His skin is sallow and his hair black and lank. His eyes were black pits hooded by thick eyebrows. I had inherited many of my fathers features, but thankfully my mother had passed on some traits that kept me from looking like the gaunt man before me. His expression was always grim and disgusted, I have no memories of him smiling.

" I thought I would find you here." His voice was crackly and echoed around like a hiss. It always creeped me out. " Come, there is something we need to discuss."

Without waiting for a reply, father turned on his heel and stalked away. I swallowed my fear and followed him. We were on the second floor when I decided to tell him about Elana. Stepping up beside him, I summoned my most demanding voice to get his attention.

"Father, I have asked Elana Gryffindor to Marry me."

Swoosh! His cloak snapped as he spun to look at me, his expression murderous.

"You foolish child! How dare you betray me! That child is not worthy of the Slytherin. You would mar our family traditions for a little brat who upholds muggle loving scum?"

Wow talk about dramatic, I think to myself. I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. " Father, I love her. I have loved her for a long time. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Ok I told him. With batted breath, I await for him to reply. At least he didn't strike me. He hasn't since I was a child, but this is possibly, to him, the worst thing I could do.

My fathers expression softens slightly. That should scare more than anything, if Salazar is anything, it's cunning. That expression usually means he is plotting. But I am still emboldened by my confession to think about it much. When my father speaks again, he still hisses but the menace is bridled.

" I wish to show you something. And we will speak of this… love." He continues his march through the castle and I follow him to the third floor corridor. Without hesitation, my father walks into the girls lavatory and toward the sinks. "Father, I don't understand." Without answering me, my father walks up to the middle sink and begins hissing. Literally hissing. As a Slytherin, I can understand my fathers Parseltongue. He commands to entrance to the Chamber of Secrets to open. Chamber of Secrets?

The sink begins to shake violently and then smoothly sinks through the floor. In its place there is a large opening. My father takes out is wand, cast a levitating spell on himself and steps inside. Curious, I hastily do the same.

"Bronson, I have been building my legacy here at Hogwarts. It is no longer enough to teach. Our secrets are being foolishly entrusted to the Mudbloods and despite my many warning, the other founders refuse to remove the threat. Our kind have been hunted for many generations because of the fear they have for magic. They have killed many great wizards. The Muggles will never accept magic and will continue to hunt us, even if their own children posses the power." We have reached a large, circular door. Snakes were carved into the structure and their eyes were inlaid with emeralds. My father once again commanded the door to open in Parseltongue. The snakes began to slither at his command, and despite myself, I was in awe of him work. When the door opened I could see the large stone serpents rising from the water on either side of a stone walkway, leading too an enormous statue of the creator. My father was cut out from the stone wall, reaching to ceiling high above.

"What is this place?" I ask. My voice was just a whisper but it still echoed around the dank cavern.

"This son, is my legacy. I have built this Chamber to house a very special creature. One who will protect the secrets of Hogwarts. I know that the other Founders will soon remove me from Hogwarts, and this creature will carry on my work. Even when I am gone." He looks expectantly at me. I'm not sure if he is awaiting my praise at his plan or if he is expecting me to be outraged.

What is the creature? I look around the cavern again. There are six very large serpent statues all staring down at the walkway. There were snakes carved into the previous door. Father was speaking Parseltongue to open the Chamber. Parseltongue is my fathers most prized ability. The answer comes to me. Slytherin, the Serpent. King of Serpents. "A Basilisk." my revelation sounds more ominous spoken aloud.

Fathers shows a true smile this time and its creepier than the grimace. "Yes, Bronson. I have trained this Basilisk to hunt the scent of Mudbloods and remove them. You must understand son," his tone changes again to the softer and unsoldering one he used earlier. "my plans will help us keep our world safe. My colleagues do not understand the threat they pose to us. You Wish to marry the Gryffindor girl, perhaps start your own family?" I nod. "yet you forget the Muggles who have ripped apart families who had any hints of magic. Even that fake magic some do. This is my legacy and it will be yours too. Hogwarts will be your home, but you must cleanse it first."

I stare up at the statue of my father, mulling over the words the actual man beside had said. It is true, wizarding families have been torn apart by the muggles. And Hogwarts is where I grew up. Why cant our family grow here as well? The little seed of ambition my father planted n me began to grow fast. I do want this to be our home. A safe home for Elana, me and any children we'd have. I look over at my father. "Your right. This will be our home. How do I protect it?"

My father turns to the statue and speaks again. This time he is calling for his servant to come out, to obey his command and to cleanse the school. The mouth of the statue opens and a pointed nose peaks out, followed by nearly sixty feet of scaly body. The Basilisk. The King of Serpents slithers away to the entrance we had come through and disappeared. I watched it go, convincing myself that it was the right thing to do.

"Now my son, we shall protect our secrets."

**Elena's POV**

I awake to the sound of thunder shaking the window pains. It is just after dawn and it has begun to drizzle. I frown, wishing the day could be brighter since Bronson and I are engaged. Bronson! My heart swells again remembering my father consenting to our engagement. I quickly freshen up and dress for the day. After carefully pinning my hat on, I step out to find Bronson. He is normally eating breakfast at the Great Hall by now, so I settle on finding him there. I settle in my seat, a little disappointed that he isn't here yet. I glance at my father at the center table. He graces me with a loving smile and returns to his porridge. I start on my breakfast and eagerly search for Bronson. I notice Headmistress Ravenclaw and Headmistress Hufflepuff march to the head table, but I don't linger long on them. I finish my porridge and continue searching for Bronson. I'm so focused that it takes me a moment to realize the Headmistresses are in a heated conversation with my father. The noise in the Hall is too loud for me to make out what they are saying. Rowena is towering over my father. He usual cheeky smirk is replaced with an enraged…no betrayed look. Her brow is furrowed and her cheeks the color of the Gryffindor banner on the wall. Helga is ashen faced. Her calm and pleasant demeanor was gone, instead she seemed very fretful. She kept glancing pitifully at me. I have never seen her this state. Not even when she caught me and Bronson snuggled up behind the greenhouse one night watching the eclipse. She was very approving of our relationship. Something bad must have happened for her to be like this. She glanced at me again and I realized that Salazar was the only founder not present.

My father stands, his face twisted with rage and disgust, and furiously marches from the hall. With one last pitiful look at me, Helga and Rowena follow him. Suddenly I understand. Bronson. Something wrong. That's why he is late. Did his father get angry about us and hurt him? Fearing the worst, I clumsily jump up, spilling my goblet of milk on the professor sitting by me. Mumbling my apologies, I clean the milk up with a wave of my wand and rush after my father. The founders are already out of sight by the time I exit the Great Hall. I frantically turn on the spot searching for them. I hear a loud bang from a spell and shouting and I follow the noise through the front entrance. My father and the Headmistresses all have their wands out, dueling with Salazar and…

"Bronson!" I hitch up my robes and take off down the stone steps, across the lawn toward Bronson. "NO! Stop!" I plead but its as if only the wind hears me. Just as I reach Bronson, Helga throws her arms out and catches me. "No!" I plead again. Not understanding I struggling against Helga's sturdy arms. Bronson's beautiful face is gashed and his dark eyes are clouded with anger. It frightens me. I cant understand why he and my father are dueling. My father gave us his blessing. Helga tries to calm me down but I cant hear her. I'm focused on getting to my love. I notice my wand is still in my hand. I raise it as much as I can, no spell comes to mind but I scream, "Stop!" With a loud bang, everyone is thrown on their backs, their wands tossed off to the side. I'm thrown to the ground as Helga is knocked backwards. I stumbled up and half run, and half slide through the mud to Bronson. He, like everyone else, is trying to escape his invisible bonds. I can hear my father shouting but I cant make out the words.

I gently trace the blood away from his gashes with the sleeve of my robes. The rain has cut pink rivers into the blood pooled in the corner where his cheekbones dip down. " What is happening?" I ask. My voice is hoarse from screaming and the tears fighting to spill.

Through gritted teeth, Bronson starts talking. I have to lean in to hear him over the thunder and pouring rain.

"I was doing this for you Elana." He says. " This castle will be our home. But it needs to be cleansed. My father is right, I need to remove the threats so that our family can be safe here." His eyes plead with me but I'm at a loss for words. I cant even move. " Elana that Mudblood died last night, but that is one less threat to our future. You must understand!"

And I do. He is a Slytherin. He will mercilessly wipeout the Muggleborns just as his father will. My heart shatters. I imagine it looking like the rain drops splattering on Bronson's face. "No." I force the words out. My tears were released as my heart shattered and were now flowing freely, mingling with the heavy rain. I reach for the locket that hid under my robes. A large golden locket with an emerald S, the one he gave me for the past Christmas. I drop it on his chest. "I can't forgive this." I starting backing away, making a trench in the mud.

A bang and a bright flash of red. I look up and see Salazar kneeling with his wand pointed at my defenseless father. My father! I grip my wand tighter and aim it at Salazar. "Confringo!" I shout.

"Ah!" he howls as large splinters of his blasted wand embed into his hand and face. My previous spell broken, the remaining three founders scramble up out of the mud and move to create a barrier between me and Salazar. The despicable man snarls as he recognizes defeat. "you may banish my from Hogwarts," he hisses spitefully as Bronson edges over to him, wand raised. " My work is not done! My pet will remove more than just that little girl, it will rest in the Chamber of Secrets until my heir returns and then they will purge the school of this filth!"

My father has a curse on his lips but Bronson is quicker. He grabs his fathers arm and with once last look at me, turns on the spot and disapperates. I crumple to the mud and give into my despair. My fathers arms encircle me but I find no comfort in them. Bronson's betrayal consumes me. My father was right. He is a snake, and now I have been poisoned.


End file.
